Grief is a Blessing
by bOrntoFuckya
Summary: One shot post 3x16. A demon is sent by Lilith on Earth, to see if Sam Winchester is okay.


**Hey, I'm French and quite young, tell me if my grammar is bad :)**

He was happy.

Him, the little fucker of Hell, the guy with the soul full of pervertion, had been raised from the Pit, and was now a powerful demon. He didn't know why, but Lilith had chosen him.

At first, he had been terrified, because like everyone, he had heard about Lilith's cruelty, and he had thought that we was going to be some Hellhound's chew toy. Again. But it was okay, he was getting used to bear that **joke.** For the other souls's happiness. For Lucifer's happiness.

In the darkness of his own soul, Fucker had sympathy for the Devil. Hell, Lucifer was a fallen angel, who had fallen too much, because he loved his father too much.

Yes, Luci had been a bad boy, he had been jealous, possessive, and violent. But all the terrible things accomplished were for keeping his Father's love. Then he had been cursed, and thrown from Heaven's doors. Poor boy.

And the kid didn't turn bad. He was cruel, but he was fair. And Lucifer knew how to have fun, not like his Father...

So Fucker had been brought in front of Lilith, waiting for another punishment. But instead of being mauled, he had been applauded. Fucker was a bit lost.

Lilith had lifted him up and kissed him on the forehead. Then, she had opened his mouth, revealing pearly teeth, and had whispered in his ear :

"Today is your lucky day, kid... Because I have plans for you, honey..."

Now, Honey was on Earth, full of excitation, with a mission to do. Find Sam, and make sure he's okay. Honey couldn't help but chuckle. Yeah, like it was possible for the kid to be okay. He'd just lost his brother, watching helplessly as Dean was torn apart and ripped from him. Dean wasn't even buried yet, and some rumors were already starting to spread in Hell. Rumors about Sam clutching his brother's body so tight against his for hours, not allowing nobody but him to touch Dean. Rumors about Sam going blind from grief, rumors talking about rage, madness, revenge...

He shuddered at the thoughts. But he had to accomplish his mission. Sam's madness or Hellhound's jaw ?

He finally found Sam, standing in a little, dark alley.

The guy was facing a vampire, and he seemed in a really bad shape. Prostrated against a brick wall, Sam was covered in blood, wearing an ugly cut on his cheek, and pressing his right hand against his belly. Actually, he was pretty injured. But what shocked Honey the most was the kid's eyes. They were full of desperation.

"So, something to say before dying ?" says the vampire. Sam rolled his empty eyes.

"Dude, we're not in a fucking western.

-Your wrath makes you weak... I see that the Great Sam Winchester is dead. Now, you're just an angry puppy. And you're not a threat to our nest anymore..." Sam closes his eyes painfully. "But before ending you, I would want to ask you how it feels like, you know, to lose your family? To lose all you've got ? Do you understand now, our pain, when you hunters come at us and murder our children, our sisters, our brothers?!

-Shut up !

-It's so easy to judge people about their actions, without knowing anything about them. It seems so easy for you hunters to define evil. Maybe we have our reasons to kill you. For feeding, of course, but there is the revenge for our family... For the loved ones... And now, I think that you're going to understand how we feel, really soon, trust me. When you're in Wrath's hold, you don't care about what's good or what's bad. You wanna kill, like an animal, because your anger makes you blind, makes you stupid, makes you weak. Do you understand?"

-Shut the hell up !" sobbed Sam. It was too painful.

"Like I said, you're broken. You've got nothing. You're not a danger anymore, and I'm going to kill you, like you killed Andrea."

Honey bit his lips. Damn, the idiot was going to get killed ! He had to do something. The vampire crouched down and put his blade on Sam's throat. Honey sighed. It was over. Suddenly Sam violently pushed him, extirpated a big machete from his coat and decapitated the vampire.

Honey trembled. The vampire was wrong...

Sam, covered of fresh blood, breathing hard, levered himself up and headed toward the street, tears of rage in his burning eyes.

The vampire was wrong... There's nothing more dangerous than a man who's got nothing, because this man has nothing to lose anymore. He isn't afraid of Death. He will fight with all his might, waiting for Her to come.

**So, do you liked ? Please tell me 3**


End file.
